


Left, or Right?

by wneleh



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Episode: S01E09 Sanctuary, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A left turn would have her, Crane, and Miss Gilbert in downtown Sleepy Hollow in no more than ten minutes, five if she pulled out her siren.  But Corbin’s cabin was to the right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left, or Right?

Left, or right?

Moments ago, leaving Fredericks Manor as fast as she’d dared, Abbie’s mind had been filled with the need to get the hell out of there, to get Crane and Miss Gilbert as far away as possible, as fast as possible.

Now, though, she faced a choice. A left turn would have them in downtown Sleepy Hollow and into the PD in no more than ten minutes, five if she pulled out her siren. But Corbin’s cabin was to the right.

She turned and looked at Crane, sitting as stiffly as she’d ever seen him, clothes torn, covered in blood. _Not his blood! Mostly, not his blood._

_Then whose blood? Whose blood was in those vines?_

Yeah, Ichabod Crane was minutes from loosing it completely, and Abbie didn’t feel far behind him. There was no way she could take him downtown right now. They’d head to the cabin, clean themselves up, let Miss Gilbert call somebody…

No need to wait on that one, she realized. “Miss Gilbert,” she said, “Is there anyone you’d like to call?”

“I gave Sam my phone,” the other woman said. “Oh, God, Sam…”

The dead guy. Abbie had completely forgotten about the dead guy. _Shit, her night was just beginning._

What the hell was wrong with her? They hadn’t even looked in Miss Gilbert’s vehicle, hadn’t grabbed her purse or anything. “Is there anything you needed from your car?” Abbie asked. “Any meds?”

“No.” Lena Gilbert was crying now, choking dry, painful-sounding sobs into her palms.

The woman hadn’t had a bite to eat, or even a drink of water, in two days. It was a wonder she was functioning as well as she was. 

Abbie turned right; three turns later, she was at Corbin’s cabin. “Stay here,” she ordered Miss Gilbert; then, leaving the engine running, she headed inside, Crane following.

She stopped three steps in. She couldn’t leave Crane alone here!

“I’ll be fine,” Crane said. “Tend to Miss Gilbert.”

_Most of that blood wasn’t his. Most of it._

Crane wasn’t badly hurt. He knew how to do his own laundry. He had plenty of food, plenty of water, a stack of untouched t-shirts and sweatpants in the bedroom.

_When had her life become about taking care of people? Hadn’t she had all of her childhood to show that she could barely take care of herself?_

Abbie nodded, then ducked quickly into the dining area and broke into the top case of bottled water, then grabbed two power bars from a box on the counter, one for her, one for Lena Gilbert. Passing back past Crane, she paused and touched his arm in the cleanest spot she could find. “You need me, you use the landline and call my cell.” 

She’d given Crane careful instructions on how to use the phone, had made him dial her apartment number, her cell number, her phone at the PD. She’d even given him the captain’s number, and Luke’s, and had told him about 9-1-1. 

She knew he wouldn’t dial any of them. 

“Go,” he said.

Back in the car, she passed the bottle of water and a power bar back to Miss Gilbert, who took them gratefully. “He’ll be okay?” the other woman asked.

“Yeah.”

“He seems pretty incredible. Honestly, you both are.”

“It’s a pretty intense job.”

“It’s more than a job… No, listen,” said Miss Gilbert. “What happened in that house… that’s not normal, that’s not what police normally deal with. I hope. I’ve been following the news - there’s something seriously wrong going on up here.”

“You don’t know how right you are, Miss Gilbert.”

“Lena, please.”

“Lena,” Abbie repeated, aiming the car toward downtown Sleepy Hollow.


End file.
